


Not Fusion But Close

by nicolai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BBW, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Rose with a penis, Sounding, Teaching, Vaginal Fingering, mutual handjobs, yes unless no consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Universe wants to have sex with Rose Quartz, but first they have to figure out how, starting with her shape shifting genitals to use. Later, Rose wants to share what she's learned with Pearl. A series of sexual and romantic encounters between the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Touching

“So, Rose,” Greg tried to keep a casual tone, but his nervousness and anticipation showed in the way his hands shook slightly as they tangled in her long, pink curls, “Are we ever gonna- you know?” his face flushed as he shrugged, unwilling to be more direct. 

Rose, called back from her daydreaming, smiled serenely at her favorite musician, “Are we going to what, Greg?” her eyebrow raised with light curiosity. 

“Oh… well, you know? Like, go to bed together?” Greg chuckled, embarrassed.

“We're in bed, though?” Rose looked confused, raising up on one arm to watch him more closely. 

“Oh, yeah, but what I mean was, um, sleep together?” Greg tried again.

“I don't need to sleep,” Rose shrugged, “I like to watch you sleep, you look so cute,” she stroked his cheek, “And you make really adorable sounds.”

Greg laughed “Leave it to you to like my snoring,” he found himself at ease again, reminded of her kindness, “But I'm trying to ask if we're going to have sex.”

Rose blinked in confusion, “Sex? I've heard of that… What is it?”

He laughed, shaking his head, of course she didn't know, there was still a lot she didn't know about humans, so there was no reason to be embarrassed, she wouldn't find this awkward, she was always just happy to understand more. It was something he loved about her. After a quick kiss on the lips, he smiled “It's gonna sound weird, but I can teach you.”

“Weirder than eating?” she asked, pulling him close on top of her, “That was really weird at first, but nice. Will this be nice too?”

“I think so,” Greg nodded, “Basically, you take off your clothes and get close and feel good. Like, you rub against each other, and I'll put my, um,” he blushed, “In your-”

Rose giggled, “Your what in my what??”

“Oh, wait-” Greg's eyes widened, “Do you have a-? I mean, um, Rose, I have a weird question.”

“What is it?”

“What's um, under your clothes? Like, here?” He let his hand hover just over part of her dress.

“That's where my legs go together,” she nodded, “Isn't it like that for you?”

“Well yeah, but that's not all that's there…” Greg blushed again, “I have, a, well, you know.”

“Oh, there's something else?” Rose looked fascinated.

“Yeah, um, have you heard of penises?” He asked hopefully.

“Yeah, that's what those funny drawings are, with the two circles and the longer part. Right?”

Greg laughed again, nuzzling against her chest, “Yeah, but that's also what I have, but it doesn't really look like that… can I just show you?”

“Of course,” Rose nodded, petting his long hair.

Wiggling off of her to kneel on the bed, Greg pulled down his pants, nodding as Rose giggled at his yellow boxers with the pineapples on them. Once he'd gotten his bottoms off, he took his flaccid penis in hand, its’ length barely extending past his palm, “This is a penis, I think usually they're a little bigger, but this is mine. And, um, these,” he indicated his testicles, “are what boys mean when they draw the circles…”

Rose smiled, cautiously reaching out to touch him, “You're beautiful, Greg, I like it. Thanks for showing me.”

He shivered at the touch and compliment, “Wow,” he breathed, feeling himself stiffen under her hand.

Rose’s eyes widened, “Is that supposed to happen?”

“Oh, yeah! It's good. That's what happens when it feels good,” his breath caught in his throat as Rose began gently squeezing and sliding her hand down his length. 

She was watching carefully, trying to intuitively understand what to do. After wanting to for weeks before bringing it up, Greg didn't last long under her attention. Yet another look of confusion graced her features as she pulled her hand away wet and sticky.

“Is that supposed to happen too?” She asked, smiling as she saw how happy he was.

“Yes! That's kinda the point…” Greg nodded, “that's what I wanted to do with you, almost…”

Rose pulled him back on top of her, “Well, what was the rest? Do I try to have one of those too?” she pointed to his penis.

“No! Well, I mean, if you want to, sure, but usually girls have something that this would fit inside, and it would feel good for you too, but it's hard to explain,” Greg shrugged.

“Maybe I should get a book? We could go to the library?” Rose suggested.

“Perfect! Yeah, an anatomy book should work,” Greg yawned, “But first a nap? You're so nice to lay on.”

Rose snuggled him close, rubbing his back, “Oh good, I love when we nap,” she kissed his cheek.

Drifting off, Greg was happy to see her eyes on him, like always. She felt so safe to sleep on.


	2. Shape Shifting Parts

“This has a really funny shape, Greg,” Rose giggled, sitting in the back of his van as they looked over a cross section of ovaries, a uterus, and a vagina, “It’s like a funnel.”

“Well, for what I was talking about, you only need this part,” he pointed to the bottom of the picture, “The rest there is for making babies. The baby stays in there until it’s born,” he explained, pointing again. 

“Babies are adorable, aren’t they? They’re so small and I love their giggles,” Rose smiled serenely, thinking of the mother’s she’d seen in the park just recently, carrying infants wrapped tightly against their chests in soft slings. 

Greg nodded, “Yeah, they’re pretty great. Like, they can throw up on you all the time and you don’t even get mad at them! So, they must be pretty special.”

Rose leaned against him, looking back down at the page to study the picture. They’d gotten a few books to look over to teach her what she needed to understand for intercourse, mostly academic, but one more explicit to show what the outside actually looked like. She felt like it was beginning to come together. Essentially, she’d need a muscular tube up into her body, covered in mucus membranes that would become wet when touched. There would need to be nerves as well, something to make pleasure, and then there was the outside parts. They’d looked at several pictures to get a feel for the different options, the same way that humans all had different faces and noses, they had different parts here too. The book, “porn” Greg had called it, had used several words that the other book didn’t, but she didn’t like them as much, and they made him blush uncomfortably. So, they’d stayed vague or scientific for this discussion. She knew the basic shape, folds that lined the opening, and a small nub that needed extra nerves, but she wasn’t sure exactly what would feel just right to her and she wouldn’t until she tried it. 

Greg relaxed as she rested against his back, enjoying how her stomach pressed into him. His response to her weight varied, sometimes finding contentment, other times excitement, but it always reminded him of how lucky he was to have found such a big woman to be with. She was practically a giant, in every way, and everything he’d ever wanted. 

“Alright, I think I understand. It needs to be big enough to fit you inside, and it’s muscular, so it can stretch and tighten. It will need to feel a lot and be good, and get wet while you’re in there, right? And then there’s the other part that will feel good when you rub against it while you move?”

Greg chuckled, “Wow, technical never sounded so sexy. Yeah, I think that’s all. How do you feel about all this? I mean, I know you’re interested, you’re doing it, but is it weird?”

Rose giggled, “A little, but I’m excited. I think it sounds kind of like fusion, the way you’re so close, but still really different. Humans do all sorts of wonderful things. I’m so happy to do them with you,” she leaned forward, over his shoulder, to press a kiss to his cheek. 

Greg reached back, losing both of his hands in her mountain of pink curls, “I’m really happy too! Do you want to try it now?”

“Sure, just let me concentrate for a minute,” Rose nodded her agreement, then closed her eyes, visualizing the structures she’d be creating; to facilitate, she was adding an outfit change that she hadn’t told him about, a copy of something she’d glimpsed in a picture that she’d seen in his van once- a pink baby doll, with white lace lining the top of the breast cups and white thighhighs with pink ribbon at the top. She left off the panties that matched, as she was focusing so much on changing the parts there. 

Greg looked away for the change, wanting to experience it all at once when she told him to look.  
After her form restabilized, she looked down at herself, putting her hands under her giant tummy and feeling the way it hung down over her new vulva- it was beautiful. Seeing her breasts more clearly made her smile as well. She hoped she’d gotten everything right, but it was hard to see between her legs herself. 

“Greg? What do you think?” She asked, leaning back and letting her legs fall open for him to see. 

Greg looked at her and felt tears spring to his eyes. She was lovely. Which, of course he knew, but she was even more than expected, and he loved everything he could see now. Her breasts were perfect, filling out and spilling over cups that held them just barely hanging over her rib cage- he couldn’t wait to pull the cloth away and feel them and how they’d move. Her stomach was perfect, big, curvy, and full, with rows of pink stretch marks on either side of her gem. From how she was sitting, he could see that she’d made perfect proportions for everything. Rough pink curls decorated the space above large folds that lined a beautiful pink entrance. The shape was just slightly unusual, he couldn’t place why, but it really gave the feeling of flower petals. Which, of course, was perfect for her. He’d never seen that area be so beautiful on anyone, especially with how thick and squishy the skin looked, even there. It would be so soft, so good to bury his face in, or something else. At that thought, he realized that if he wanted to actually do something with any of this, he’d need to slow down, his pants were already fitting tighter. 

“Is it good? You haven’t said anything,” Rose smile held the slightest bit of self consciousness, as this was so new, she was a little uncertain as to if she really understood what he’d wanted. 

“Oh, Rose, it’s, I just, you’re so beautiful! You’re perfect!” he exclaimed, lunging forward to wrap her in a tight hug. 

She laughed her delight and held him close, “Oh, good! I like how it feels, it’s interesting. And pretty. I want to try having a penis sometime too though, I bet that would be beautiful too,” she kissed his cheek. 

“Everything you make is beautiful, I don’t usually like those as much, but that sounds fun to try,” Greg nodded, casually open to experimenting with all different configurations; he ended further discussion by kissing her lips gently. 

She’d learned from him how to kiss as humans did romantically a while ago and now the movements were familiar and fun. A dance of lips and tongue, pushing forward, pulling back, opening, closing, drawing soft sounds from each other. She suspected that this sex business would come to feel similarly. Leaning further back so that her voluminous hair was a comfortable pillow, she allowed him to take the lead in deciding how to proceed, as he had more experience. 

Greg had rehearsed this mentally more than a few times, in bed, in the shower, sometimes when red lights went on too long, and he moved naturally now, kissing gently down her neck to get to her breasts. He slipped the straps of her lingerie down her shoulders and freed her breasts from the cups, squeezing their softness. He brushed her nipples with his thumbs and kneaded the skin, learning her every curve. Kissing down farther, he cupped his mouth over one breast, licking the nipple and sucking gently, using his hand to squeeze the other. 

Rose was very interested in this sensation, letting out a soft gasp of surprise at its’ intensity. That felt quite good. She realized that she’d probably subconsciously altered more of the nerves in her body when creating the parts for this intimacy, so that everything was more appropriate to experience this activity with. She decided that she may well keep this in general, it certainly explained why the kiss had been so breathtaking this time and she’d like to show some of these things to Pearl. 

Greg moved on quickly, kissing down her stomach. He seemed to take particular pleasure in moving his hands over the skin, feeling her shape and pressing into her. Just under her gem on the right side, he kissed softly, then sucked, welling up blood under the surface to create a dark pink splotch against her pale skin. 

“What is that?” Rose asked, surprised, “It felt strange. Good, but strange.”

“Oh, it’s a hickey. They’re supposed to go on your neck, I guess, but, I’m kinda weird… I like tummies,” Greg explained, faintly embarrassed, 

Rose smiled happily, “Oh, well, you should put another one one the other side then. Pearl doesn’t like things to be asymmetrical and I want to show her this stuff later.”

Greg laughed, “Well, I don’t want to give her another reason not to like me!” he bent and kissed the corresponding place on the left side of her gem before pulling up a mark that matched the other. 

“She shouldn’t dislike you. She’s just worried I’ll spend more time with you than her. Maybe we should do more things together…” Rose shrugged, now was not the time to consider that, she wanted to focus on this. 

Greg nodded, “Okay,” he murmured against her, before shifting down again and pushing his face between her legs. 

Nuzzling between her folds, he tentatively licked out towards her clitoris before bursting into laughter and pulling back, “Rose! You’re not supposed to taste like candy!”

Rose’s cheeks colored lightly as she giggled back, “I didn’t know what it was supposed to taste like and you said you wanted to have your mouth there! You like candy!”

Greg couldn’t breathe for laughing for a moment, but when he composed himself, he nodded, “Okay, I don’t know how to explain it, but this works. What flavor is that? It’s like rock candy…”  
“Strawberry,” Rose shrugged, “It’s the pink one. That felt good before you stopped,” she gently prompted. 

“Okay, I’ll keep going,” he nodded, nuzzling back in and licking at her clitoris again; as he was expecting it this time, the flavor was extremely enjoyable. 

“Oh wow, that’s so nice, Greg,” Rose stammered, gasping softly. 

After several minutes of this, Greg couldn’t wait for stimulation any longer and he quickly undressed. He gave brief thought to using a condom, but decided not to as there weren’t parts to support a pregnancy and he didn’t think diseases could go between gems and humans in the first place, plus he didn’t have any, and she hadn’t done this before, so it seemed safe enough. Kneeling between her thighs, he pushed himself inside her. 

They didn’t have the mechanics quite refined and he felt it go from barely moist to wetter than he’d expect nearly instantly, but he certainly wasn’t complaining- this was heaven. He thrusted in to the hilt and began moving, leaning forward against her stomach to support his weight. 

Rose gently squeezed him with her thighs, and seeing his intense enjoyment, she took the initiative to add to this. Pushing gently back on his shoulders, she had Greg lie on his back before lowering herself onto him, straddling his hips. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t crush you,” she smiled, careful to balance her weight between her knees and hands, and pressing her breasts and stomach on top of him. 

A muffled “I’m not.. worried,” came from his mouth before he placed it over her nipple to suck while she rocked back and forth. 

The weight on him and her breasts appearing as his whole world as she rode him was positively overwhelming and he was entirely reactionary for a while, nuzzling and sucking her breasts, shifting his hips to increase the tempo, moaning all the while. Rose loved the feelings as well, and found his response heartmeltingly adorable. 

She paused when his hips spasmed and he relaxed, wondering if that part where things got sticky had happened again. 

“Are we done?” She asked, moving back to look at him. 

“Oh- um, yeah,” Greg blushed, “I’m sorry! I should have explained… That’s supposed to happen for you too. And um, probably first…”

Rose looked confused, “What? Where would it come out?”

Greg laughed, “No, not that! The feeling. Where it’s suddenly the best thing ever and then you’re tired… Um,” he raised up on his elbows, smiling sheepishly, “I think we’ll have to talk before we try again…”

Rose smiled happily and shrugged, sitting back down and pulling Greg into her lap, “Okay. I liked that a lot. If it gets better, we should do it all the time.”

“Oh Rose,” Greg grinned, kissing her cheek, “I love you.”


	3. Showing Pearl

“Pearl?” Rose called as she entered the temple, glancing around for her loving companion. 

The smaller gem was nearly instantly at her side, and Rose wasn’t quite sure where she’d come from, but Pearl was always so graceful, so agile, light on her feet, Garnet was often the only one who’d sense her coming. 

“Yes, Rose?” Pearl’s attention washed over her, encompassing her entirely. 

“I was with Greg tonight and he showed me something interesting. I wanted to know if you’d like to try it with me,” Rose explained, resting her hands against Pearl’s thin shoulders. 

“Greg?” the disgust was barely disguised in Pearl’s voice, “You’re still wasting- I mean, spending time with that human?”

Rose laughed then captured Pearl’s lips in a gentle kiss. The smaller gem melted into her nearly immediately, easily distracted from her distaste. 

After a moment’s caress, Rose responded, “Yes, I’m still “wasting” time with him. I don’t think of it that way though. He has so little time compared to us anyway, I’d like to spend his life with him. But Pearl, I love being with you too. He’s nothing like you, not a replacement, or a threat, just something else that’s good.”

Pearl, assured of her worth, relaxed lightly into Rose’s arms, “Okay, what did that hu-, I mean, Greg,” a tight smile stretched over her lips, “What did he show you?”

“It’s called sex, have you heard of it?” Rose chuckled, petting Pearl’s hair; she knew that Pearl was trying to tolerate Greg, but she certainly didn’t understand yet- hopefully that would change with time. 

“Um, yes, I think so. It’s a disgusting ,thing where humans mix their fluids, right? I saw some men doing it behind a bar once…” Pearl shuddered, looking positively ill at the memory. 

“Well, it’s something like that. Nicer than it sounds though,” Rose laughed, “It’s a little bit like fusion, but you keep more of yourself and it feels good in a different way.”

“Did you… Did you do it?!” Pearl looked aghast before trying to cover her shock, she didn’t mean to be judgmental, really, if Rose wanted to do such a thing, of course it was fine, but she was very surprised. 

“Yes, and it was quite nice. We have to work out a few things before next time though.”

“And you want to…,” Pearl blinked her confusion, “You want to do it with me?” She had mixed feelings about the idea. Such a human thing, so organic, so messy and imprecise, it was unlikely to be anything like the beautiful dance of fusion. But if Rose wanted to share something with her, she was happy to participate. 

“Only if you want to. I shape shifted my body to work for it. You need different parts. I’d like to show you, at least,” Rose smiled hopefully. 

“Well, you’re always beautiful! I’d love to see you!” 

Rose wrapped her arms around Pearl and gathered her into her ample bosom before gently kissing her cheeks, “My Pearl.”

After a moment basking in the affection and closeness, Pearl pushed back to look up at Rose’s face, “Let me see you?”

Rose phased out to alter her body again, this time just changing the clothes- she’d kept the parts under her dress, just put the dress back to walk home. 

Pearl’s hands found the lace immediately, feeling the delicate stitching before cupping Rose’s breasts. Her body was perfect, always, and it was fascinating to see it revealed so differently. She gently slid down to be standing in front of her again and looked at large, round tummy. Trailing her fingers over the stretch marks, she smiled at how they echoed out evenly from her gem. A small frown furrowed her brow as she noted the dark pink splotches. 

“Are you… hurt?” she tilted her head to the side, concern edging through her voice. 

“No, no, they’re called hickies,” Rose laughed, a light tinkling sound, “Greg left them. He was… sucking on me? He started with kissing. It felt nice, but it tickled a little.”

“There are two…” Pearl smiled. 

“Yeah, I told him to make another to match so you would like how it looked more,” Rose explained, reaching out to pet Pearl’s cheek.   
Pearl positively glowed with the knowledge that Rose had been thinking of her while she was with Greg and happy tears sprang to her eyes, “Oh, Rose.”

Rose nodded her understanding of Pearl’s feelings, “Of course, Pearl. I love you. I’m always thinking of you.”

Pearl, overcome, looked down and was distracted by curiosity about what else had changed. She knelt down and gently lifted Rose’s stomach, looking closely at her vulva. She brushed the rough, pink curls with her hand, then looked at where the skin divided into soft folds. 

“Rose, it looks so strange,” she commented softly, “But it’s beautiful. I just don’t understand.”

Rose reached down to pull the skin apart so that Pearl could see all the details.

“Like a flower,” Pearl smiled, the familiar symbol reassuring, “What’s inside?”

“It’s empty, but it gets wet when you touch it. It’s made for things to go inside and feel good. And this,” she tapped a finger on her clitoris, “Is made to feel good when things touch it.”

“It will make you feel good?” Pearl asked, trying to understand how that could work so automatically. 

“Yes. You don’t have to do anything with me if you don’t want to though,” Rose explained, reaching down to pick Pearl up and walk over to a couch to sit down with her. 

“Well, I don’t want to shape shift those myself, but yours are perfect. I don’t know what to do… You said it was wet? I’d rather not be messy…”

“Okay, how about you trust me and I’ll guide you here?” Rose offered, knowing that Pearl would find this comforting and desirable; she sat down with Pearl held neatly in her lap. 

Pearl was overjoyed to have Rose take charge and not have to consider more about this new, unfamiliar thing. She nodded emphatically, “I always trust you,” and it was true, she wanted nothing more than to be with Rose and she’d never had her steer her wrong. Not only that, she was also extremely attentive in making sure to keep Pearl’s feelings in mind, even if she wasn’t comfortable expressing them. 

Rose smiled warmly and placed her soft hand over Pearl’s, moving it gently to between her legs, placing her fingertip on her new clitoris. Pearl looked curiously at the feeling, soft and pliant, totally unobjectionable and just exactly like the rest of Rose’s body- something she desperately wanted contact with. Rose deftly guided Pearl’s finger in a small circle, the stimulation that felt most natural and pleasantly intense. As small gasps of pleasure began to tumble from her lips, Pearl hesitantly took the initiative, continuing and extrapolating on what she’d been shown.   
“Rose, you look so happy,” she said, elated, as she watched her dearest friend in such pleasure, “What else can I do?”

The larger gem’s plump cheeks were filling in a darker pink blush and she grinned between gasps, “You could lick, don’t worry, nothing actually goes in your mouth,” she preempted Pearl’s discomfort with the assurance that it wouldn’t be what she worried about. 

Pearl immediately wiggled around to be laying on her lap with her face between Rose’s generous, squishy thighs. Keeping her hands holding back her skin so she could access the area, she licked experimentally, giggling lightly when she recognized the taste; it was like that rock candy that amethyst loved so much- they’d all had to try it at least once. If she had to eat, it was one of the better things as the sugar melted away to nothing and there was no disgusting mush or digestion. Her breath against Rose’s newly sensitive skin as she laughed made her moan softly, the stimulation was lighter, nearly ethereal, but still very good. Pearl continued licking for a while, losing herself in Rose’s sounds. Eventually she looked up at her, expression full of adoration, with a slight bit of confusion, “Can we do this all night? Or does it end?”

Rose, fighting to keep her breath steady now, wrapped an arm around Pearl, “Well, it’s supposed to have a thing called orgasm, and I think you stop then, but I haven’t figured out how that works yet. Greg and I are going to talk about it before next time. We can stop now, if you want.”

“No! Not yet!” Pearl’s speech came out high and rushed, concerning Rose deeply that she’d misunderstood and Pearl didn’t actually want to do this at all, but before she could address that, Pearl continued, “I like it, it’s relaxing, and I love to hear you. Please let’s do it longer?”

Rose relaxed back, relieved, and lost herself in pleasurable sensation as Pearl resumed her efforts. Several hours later, she found herself nearly incoherent, she was so overwhelmed, and quite pleased that gems didn’t actually need to sleep. Pearl, for her part, was happy to continue this until they actually needed to do something else; she loved to see her Rose so happy with so little effort and she loved the progressive tangling of their bodies as they subconsciously wiggled closer, as close as non fusion could get.


	4. Rose's First Orgasm

“Alright, I’ve read the book you gave me, and watched more of those movies,” Rose said, smiling as she held a text on female orgasm and sexuality. 

Greg nodded, blushing faintly, “Okay, good! Do you think it will work this time?”

“I think so…” Rose nodded, “I’m excited to try. But next time, let’s try it with me having those!” she pointed between Greg’s legs, “That looks really interesting too.”

Greg chuckled, “Okay, sounds great!” he shifted up to his knees on the mattress and all but tackled her in a hug; the weight shifting inside made the van shake. 

Rose laughed happily, running her fingers through his long, brown hair, “I love your body, Greg. It’s beautiful. I used to think how sad it would be to be limited to one form,” she added thoughtfully, playing with a lock of his hair, “But now I see it isn’t that way at all. It’s just- this is more, well, you. And there’s so much beauty in that.”

Greg hid his face in Rose’s curls, trying not to be touched enough to actually cry. The way she saw everything- it was infectious. He was a musician, sure, but he’d never intended to be this sensitive. A stray tear fell onto her pink hair, quickly dissolving into its’ ample volume. “Oh, Rose,” he wiped his eyes, “You make me feel like I’m so much more than what I am.”

Rose captured his his chin with her hand and guided his face up so she could look into his eyes as she kissed him, “You are perfect, Greg. And I’m so sorry I didn’t understand you before,” she sighed, “When you have been around this long and seen so many things, it can be really hard to learn something new. But you helped me with that. But there’s nothing more than what you are, Greg Universe. You are wonderful. You are a human being. And that is so much to be proud of.”

More tears slipped down his cheeks and fell onto hers, “You make me feel beautiful. I didn’t even know I wanted that,” he explained before kissing her deeply and moving his hands over her chest. 

Rose melted happily into the kiss, a few happy tears running from the corners of her eyes. She arched her back, pushing her breasts into his hands. This time things went more smoothly, the transitions seeming seamless as he slipped his hands beneath her clothes and kissed his way down her body. By the time he pushed her panties to the side, she was wet and ready. His fingers found their place inside her and he lightly stroked up feeling how much more natural the texture was now. The way it stretched and gave so pliantly, it was amazing. 

“Greg?” Rose called his attention back to the activities, not being lost in sensation, “In the video, she was on her knees… Could we try that?”

He moved back, nodding happily; any position was fine with him. While it was true that he had a special aesthetic interest in her tummy, her bottom was also just out of this world. He had to stifle a laugh as he realized how literal that was. 

Rose flipped over, resting her weight on her knees with her back to him. Her tummy was pressed into the mattress and her elbows bore the rest of her weight beside it. 

Greg quickly shed his boxers and lined up to push inside her, holding onto her hips, and realizing too late that the angle wouldn’t quite work. Her bottom was too big for him to get close enough to actually have intercourse unless he had much bigger equipment than he did. Chuckling at himself, he sat back down and decided to use both hands instead. 

“Greg?” Rose asked, as she felt him move away.

“This will work better,” he replied, pushing three fingers carefully inside her and moving in and out. He watched with interest, loving seeing how his hand disappeared within her folds. 

Rose moaned softly and shifted her hips against him. Greg gasped and grabbed himself, stroking furiously in time with thrusting inside her with his other hand. Just as his shoulder was beginning to tire from pumping in and out, he felt Rose stiffen. Reading this cue accurately, he applied more dexterous attention to the nerve bundle he was focusing on, moving his fingers in small, quick circles as he thrusted harder. A moment later a beautiful loud moan emitted from her lips as the sheet bunched under her clenching fingers. Rose’s orgasm was powerful, the muscle spasms especially so and Greg briefly wondered if his hand would be crushed. Fortunately, they subsided quickly and she pulled away to turn and look at him. 

“Greg! That was- that was incredible! Thank you!” she grinned, eyes sparkling with happiness, “Can I try something else I saw?”

Greg nodded and Rose instantly leaned forward, nuzzling her face into his lap and gently taking his swollen arousal into her mouth. She was a bit put off by the taste, more bitter than she’d expect, based on the smell, but nothing intolerable. Remembering what she’d seen, she moved her head up and down, sucking gently and then licking all over the shaft. Her first attempts were clumsy, but she had a good sense of rhythm and Greg was already very close, so he tumbled over the edge to orgasm quickly, filling her mouth with his fluids. 

She’d expected the ejaculation, but that volume of that taste was not pleasant and she pulled back, immediately spitting into her hand and looking around for a towel to clean up with. Greg turned a bit red, grabbing for one to hand to her. 

“I’m sorry!” he felt a small pang of anxiety; maybe that wasn’t okay, maybe she wouldn’t want to continue their relationship. 

After wiping off, she offered him a smile, “No! It’s okay. I don’t mind. I just didn’t want that to stay in my mouth. We’re okay,” she nodded, leaning forward to grab him in a hug and lie them both down to cuddle. 

“We’re okay?” he smiled back shakily. 

“We’re okay, Greg,” she giggled, “It’s no big deal. I love you.”

He snuggled in to relax, sighing happily, “I love you too.”


	5. Your Love is Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, Pearl, and Greg have a chat and some affection. Nothing NSFW

“Rose? Are you sure you want us both here?” Pearl said, hovering beside the large bed that Rose’s room had called up for the occasion. 

“My Pearl, of course. I love you both and we’ve really got to get along properly,” Rose chuckled, pulling her up into a close embrace. 

Greg tugged nervously at his hair, winding it around his fingers, “Yeah, Rose, if she doesn’t want me here…” 

Rose laughed, putting one arm around the young man and squishing them both against her, “Both of you, stop. I love you both very much, and we are going to start doing things together, alright?”

Pearl pushed her hands against Rose’s chest, leaning back to look at her face, “But I don’t know if the Greg human should be here.”

Rose sighed, her patience wearing a bit thin, “Pearl, if you want to leave, you can. But I love Greg and I want him here with me. That should be all you need to know.”

Pearl nodded, wrapping her arms around her chest, “I don’t want to leave. I’m sorry, Rose.”

“Is there anyone else you want to apologize to?” Rose asked, cuddling her back close, and patting her. 

“Greg, I’m sorry. It’s nothing personal, just, I love Rose. Maybe I’m a bit jealous,” she smiled, trying not to feel too bitter about being vulnerable enough to admit that, she deliberately didn’t say anything about her not being able to see why Rose saw anything in him. 

Greg smiled kindly, his easy going nature overriding any ill feelings or insecurity, “That’s okay, Pearl. I don’t wanna change anything between you two. I just,” he looked at Rose and found his cheeks a matching pink, “I love her too. And I’d like to be friends, could we try?”  
Pearl nodded, smiling a bit more warmly, she could definitely understand why Greg loved Rose. Everyone should love Rose. Rose was so perfect. 

Rose smiled, “Wonderful, thank you, both of you,” she squeezed them both tightly to her before lying back on the bed to cuddle them, “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too,” Greg and Pearl said in unison, with varying amounts of devotion and adoration, but their tones were so similar that they both laughed. 

“Let’s make Wednesday’s group date night,” Pearl suggested, “We could go to see a movie or something? You two could cook and eat and I could wash dishes?”

Greg nodded, “That sounds good. I did want to show Rose my chilli. It’s delicious,” he was familiar enough with Pearl’s issues with food not to comment on how she wouldn’t join them in eating. 

Rose smiled, petting Greg’s hair, “That sounds wonderful. Let’s do that this week. Why did you pick Wednesday, Pearl?”

“It is the exact middle of his human week,” Pearl nodded, “So, then one of us can have a day on Monday and one on Friday and it’s close to even.” 

Greg chuckled, “I like the way you think, Pearl. I’ll take Friday, if that’s okay. I like Rose to see me play and more people want to hear music on Friday’s than Mondays.”

“How often do people come to your shows anyway?” Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically, “Wasn’t Rose the only one that night?”

“Er, well, yeah,” Greg grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “But sometimes people show up… briefly,” he laughed, “So what, my music doesn’t speak to everyone? That’s okay. I’ll find my niche.”

Pearl caught Rose’s glance, that hadn’t really been a good thing to say, “Oh, well, of course. Rose loves your music. Um, maybe we could help out with one of your videos?” she offered, trying to make up for the insult. 

“Oh, if you want to,” Greg shrugged, “I’d like that,” he yawned, snuggling into Rose’s shoulder. 

“Okay, I’ll think about it,” Pearl nodded, “We’ll do something great, right Rose?”

“I would love that, Pearl,” Rose smiled, “If you want to take a nap, Greg, we’ll stay here with you.”

He yawned again, “I hate to always go to sleep on you, but you’re just so relaxing. Are you sure it’s okay?”

Rose gently rubbed his shoulder, turning him and herself so she could fold into him and rub his back. Pearl climbed on top of Rose to curl up on her side so she didn’t feel ignored. 

“‘Night Rose, ‘night Pearl,” Greg mumbled, quickly falling to sleep under her soothing touch. 

“Look at him, Pearl,” Rose said softly, once she was sure he was asleep, “Isn’t he beautiful?”

“He’s strange, humans aren’t like us, Rose, but I love you, and if you love him, that’s beautiful to me,” she smiled, snuggling close and watching Rose’s hands still making light, gentle circles over Greg’s shoulders.


	6. Mutual Handjobs

“Thanks for letting me study you,” Rose smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on the tip of Greg’s penis, then pulling him up to stand and replacing his boxers and pants. 

Greg, blushing furiously, shrugged and adjusted his pants, fidgeting with his belt, “Oh, um, it’s no problem…” 

“Well, this is going to be so much easier than shifting the other set we tried- I actually have a three dimensional reference here,” she grinned, excitedly. 

“You aren’t going to make it just like mine… are you? That sounds weird…” 

“Oh no, I’ll make it my own! Don’t worry!” Rose assured him, relaxing back onto the mattress and curling around him. 

“Good,” Greg smiled and reached out to pat her tummy, “ Alright, so, you want to be the one, you know, doing me,” he chuckled at the idea. 

“Right! I’ve been reading up on it. We will go slowly, gently, and use a lot of lubricant. That should keep you comfortable,” Rose confirmed, smiling happily, “But it will be very intense and I will be careful with you.” 

“I’ve never had much in there,” he smiled sheepishly, “Never more than a finger. I’m pretty excited, Rose. I’m glad you’re my first for something too.” 

“Are you ready?” she asked, leaning in to kiss him. 

“Absolutely!” he nodded, watching excitedly as her form began to change.   
Her long dress was replaced by a shorter one, full of ruffles, ribbons, and a multitude of petticoats. It fell to her midthighs and poking out from under the fabric was a large, fully engorged penis. 

“Rose!” Greg squawked in surprise, gaze rushing up over her round breasts in the tailored pink ups and over her bare shoulders to her, now rather alarmed face, confused at his reaction. 

“Is it… not good?” she asked, frowning slightly. 

“Oh, no! I mean- yes? Er,” Greg laughed, “It’s fine, beautiful in fact!” he reached under the skirt and took the massive organ in hand, “There’s only one problem.” 

“What’s that?” she asked. 

“That is way, way too big to fit inside me,” he explained, “I can’t even get my hand around it!”

“It’s proportional…” she argued sheepishly. 

“Okay, yeah, but you’re huge! It’s definitely not going to fit, so we’ll have to do something else or you’ll have to make a smaller one,” Greg shrugged, “Either way is fine, maybe I can fit it in my mouth? The tip?”

She sighed, somewhat disappointed, as she very much liked how this looked and felt, but she supposed it would make sense that they’d have to be more creative to use such a large penis. She liked how it felt when she moved and she loved how solid it felt when Greg touched it. 

“For this time, let’s use this one and do something else, then next time, I’ll make a smaller one, okay?” Rose asked, checking to see if he was really alright with changing the plan. 

“Okay, yeah!” Greg grinned, “Sounds great!” 

“Great!” Rose beamed back, putting her hand on his and guiding it to her penis, “Why don’t you show me what you do with yours?” 

Greg blushed, but cuddled tight into her and wrapped his hand firmly around her length, “Alright, well, I like to pull it like this,” he tightened his grip just below the head of her penis and tugged gently, “And I like to stroke it like this,” his touch grew lighter and he slid his hand over the shaft a few times, “And I like to rub it like this,” he pressed his thumb to the underside and moved it in gentle, but firm circles. 

Rose responded with many a soft gasp and low moan, nuzzling her face into Greg’s neck. This sensation was similar to the ones she’d experienced with the parts she’d shifted before, but it was a little more spread out, but less internal. She liked this very, very much as well.   
“Greg-” she cried out, “More, please! Go faster!” 

He laughed and nodded, setting up a steady rhythm, gliding his hand along her penis, gripping and rubbing near the tip, then repeating, “I understand, I feel that way too.” 

While he continued stroking her, she reached over and unbuttoned his pants, reaching inside and grasping his length, drawing it out through the slit in his boxers. She mimicked each thing he did, cuddling close as she followed the pattern. 

“Oh! Rose!” he moaned softly, kissing her cheek, “That’s perfect!”

Rose lost herself in a whirlwind of sensation, her own throbbing length, both soothed and stimulated by his touch, and his warm and soft in her hand. The deep kisses they exchanged were urgent and consuming, but not frantic. The entire affair had the air of a dance. Quick, but not hurried. Each move calculated and executed in its’ time without a rush. It wasn’t long before they were spilling fluids over each other’s hands, but neither of them could tell who had done so first. 

Grabbing for a towel to clean up, Greg smiled at Rose, “That was amazing. Why is everything with you so amazing? I feel like I didn’t live until I met you.” 

She kissed him sweetly in answer, “Thank you for sharing that with me. It was incredible.”


	7. Special Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In showing her penis to Pearl, Rose accidentally discovers the joys of sounding.

“I tried having a penis,” Rose commented as she strode over to Pearl and placed a hand on her shoulder to greet her. 

“A what?” Pearl looked up, smiling happily to see her beloved Rose. 

“A penis, it’s a sex organ. I tried a clitoris before,” she explained, “A penis is bigger. Mine was massive,” she began giggling at the memory of Greg’s face when he saw it. 

“Oh, is that the one the Greg human has?” Pearl asked, somewhat curious about this development. 

“Yes, that’s where I’d seen one. I like having a penis,” Rose giggled, “It’s quite fun and there’s a lot of things you can do with them. They’re more out and you can really grab ahold of them. It’s cool.”

Pearl nodded, smiling a bit, “Oh, well that’s interesting. I bet yours is prettier,” her certainty in Rose’s superiority was amusing to Rose and she embraced her as she continued her remark, “Did he like yours?”  
“Yes, he liked it. He was a little, um, intimidated by the size at first though. I made it proportional and so it wouldn’t fit inside him, like we planned. I heard those stretch, so I thought it would work, but it was too big,” Rose explained, gently stroking the smaller gem’s hair. 

Pearl nodded along, leaning close on Rose’s chest, “That sounds funny. Could I see your penis?” her distaste for human activities was cooling and her interest in being involved in all parts of Rose’s life was taking over her reactions to these experiments with sexuality. 

“Of course!” Rose smiled, happy to indulge her curiosity; it was rather pleasing that Pearl was taking an interest now instead of barely tolerating what she was up to with clear contempt. 

Pearl’s look of adoration only gained interest and intrigue as her beautiful Rose changed shape, she quite liked the look of the fluffy, short skirt she’d donned over the new organ. It wasn’t for Pearl, she prefered a more sleek appearance, but bountiful ruffles and petticoats suited Rose’s body perfectly. Which, as it was a chosen manifestation, also suited her essence. Pearl had heard some humans call that idea a “soul” and she wasn’t sure if she fully understood the concept, but it seemed appropriate here. Gentle lace and soft, fluffy ruffles suited Rose’s “soul” as well. As did her generous, curvy figure. So soft and accepting. 

“Pearl?” Rose’s voice drew her back from her thoughts, “What are you distracted by?”

Pearl’s chuckled nervously, “Oh! I was just,” she shrugged embarassedly, “Thinking about how perfect you are, actually.” 

Rose drew the smaller in for an embrace, “Pearl, thank you. I love you. You’re my precious Pearl, and you’re perfect too, you know.” 

For once, Pearl didn’t try to brush off the compliment, even internally, she just relaxed into Rose, running her fingers over the silky fabric, and down to the matter at hand, or rather, in hand once she grasped it. 

Rose’s penis was of quite an impressive size, broader in girth than her own wrist, and the skin on it was soft and smooth. It felt warm to the touch, and she was rather taken with how Rose shuddered a bit when she squeezed. 

“Rose, you’re beautiful. I like this. Very much, actually,” Pearl commented. 

Thinking through some of the other activities she’d seen and heard about, Pearl tapped her finger along Rose’s urethra, “Can something go inside here, the way the other holes work?”

Rose thought about that for a moment before responding. Nothing appeared to stop it, but Greg hadn’t mentioned anything about that at all. 

“Well, I don’t actually know. I mean, I’m sure you could, but I don’t know if it would be good or not. It sounds like it might be,” she shrugged, “Do you want to try that? I could ask Greg… or we could just see what happens?” she suggested. 

This piqued Pearl’s interest in a much more immediate, intense way. She would love to be the first one to do something of this nature with Rose. She was tolerating the Greg human better than ever, but that did nothing to diminish the fact that she’d give anything to be special to Rose, in whatever ways she could. 

“I think we should try it,” she smiled hopefully, “If you want to anyway. Look, the hole is just barely big enough for one of my fingers.”

Rose nodded her consent, pulling Pearl over to a seat and relaxing. Being standing up for anything that felt as intense as most sexual activity wasn’t something to be taken lightly and she much preferred the additional stability so that she could focus on the pleasure. 

Pearl took Rose’s penis into her grasp in one hand and trailed the fingers of her other hand over the head, in small, concentric circles, teasing her. Rose pushed lightly against the touch, craving more intensity, but happy to enjoy this sensuality as well. When Pearl gently pushed the tip of her finger inside, Rose cried out and clutched at her. 

“Is it alright?” Pearl asked quickly, alarmed at the sound. 

“Yes! Yes, it’s good!” Rose assured her in a breathy moan, thrusting her hips slightly so that Pearl’s finger slide farther in. 

Pearl inserted her finger fully, then withdrew it before reinserting, setting up a quick rhythm of sliding in and out. That seemed to be the best way to stimulate all the nerves somewhat at once. She added in rotating her hand and wiggling her fingertip as well, as Rose came quickly undone, moaning and wriggling against her. The pleasure Pearl took in being the one to make her feel this way rivaled Rose’s own pleasure at having it done, and when Rose got back from Greg again to tell her that it was called “sounding” and Greg was emphatically uninterested in it for himself, and not specifically interested in doing that with her, Pearl felt quite satisfied to have found this new special activity, just for the two of them.


End file.
